


Five Things Yuzuriha Never Did with Kusanagi

by stardropdream



Category: X/1999
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were things she thought of doing, but never quite managed to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Yuzuriha Never Did with Kusanagi

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ April 10, 2008.

I.  
  
In early spring, when the cherry blossoms bloomed and Yuzuriha could forget for a moment all the Important Things she had to do later on, she could tip her head back and enjoy the ice cream she got with Kusanagi-san. And he’d smile back at her and tell her about the different kinds of trees along the park’s pathway.  
  
And it was in those simple little moments when Yuzuriha imagined what would happen if she were to grab his hand, and hold it tight as they walked, their fingers lacing together. She wondered how dwarfed her little hand would be in his strong grip.  
  
Instead, she’d just smile sweetly up at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling and her heart swelling, and tell him that _the cherry blossoms sure were pretty, huh?_  
  
  
II.  
  
She so rarely got to see him. So whenever she did, Yuzuriha filed away every smile, every laugh, every word away into her memory, to conjure up whenever she felt alone.  
  
So whenever she did get to see him, she hung on every word, and processed and cherished every word they exchanged.  
  
And as he would speak, and laugh, she would think to herself how handsome he was. And it was in moments like that that she would get the silly, insane urge to kiss him. And that alone was enough to turn her cheeks pink and send her into a sputtering, awkward mess. Enough so that Inuki would bump his nose against her hand and she’d have to bend down and pet him to reassure him—all for an excuse to hide her blush from Kusanagi-san.  
  
  
III.  
  
Yuzuriha always figured that normal girls dreamed about wedding days and Mr. and Mrs. Perfect. Yuzuriha never knew many girls her own age, so she could never be sure if _ALL_ girls thought this way, but she always had to laugh at silly things. Because while Yuzuriha wasn’t opposed to a future like that, it was low on her radar and not anywhere near the top of her list of priorities.  
  
Sometimes, though, while walking side by side with Kusanagi down a park path dotted with falling cherry blossoms, she wondered what a wedding would be like, and would imagine what it would feel like to link her arms with him and run off towards an unknown future. Together.  
  
  
IV.  
  
When she woke up from that dream, she blushed a brighter shade of red than she even knew possible. Her cheeks hot and her forehead sweaty, she’d tripped her way to the bathroom where she’d washed her face and laughed hysterically into the facecloth because she could _not_ believe she’d just dreamed that and something like _that_ could have even been residing in her brain.  
  
Eventually Sorata knocked on the bathroom door and asked if she was okay. Mumbling a quick apology, she returned to her room, her cheeks still an impossible shade of red.  
  
She’d plopped back down into her bed and grabbed her pillow, hugging it close and curling her body around it protectively. And as her blush faded away and a smile graced her lips, she imagined what it’d feel like to fall asleep beside Kusanagi-san every night, wrapped up tight like this in his arms.  
  
And somehow that didn’t make her blush as hard as she thought it would, and, instead, made her fall asleep again.  
  
She had pleasant dreams.  
  
  
V.  
  
When she confessed to him, she knew he would not return those feelings. She hadn’t been expecting his acceptance of her feelings either. But his acceptance had made her happy. Enough that the tears didn’t feel nearly as embarrassing as they should have.  
  
And it was in that moment that she wanted to forget all about the Important Things she had to do and stay by his side forever, no matter what. To hold his hand, to kiss him, to marry him, to… do other things with him. It all came rushing to her head, and it was too much for her to say: “I wish you’d see me as more than a child.”  
  
Because that wasn’t the way it was going to be. And that was okay.  
  
She had Important Things she needed to do before that.


End file.
